It is often desirable to provide to the operator of a moving vehicle, typically an aircraft, a moving map display as a navigational aid, or to show the topographical and other features of the terrain over which he is or will be flying. This is particularly true for the pilot of an aircraft where the terrain may be obscured by cloud cover or darkness. Some advanced radar systems are capable of generating an image of the terrain immediately surrounding the aircraft. However, the terrain radar display contains only limited information and the radar image must be correlated with a navigational map in order to provide the pilot with useful information, such as labels identifying pertinent topographic features and landmarks. Moving map displays have been developed that utilize film strips that have been laboriously fabricated from many individual maps of smaller areas, which when combined form the total film strip. Presently, the means for storing maps to be displayed in moving map displays do not include video signal storage means.